The present invention relates to containers for conserving and carrying domestic food.
The types and models of food containers are varied in their design and materials of manufacture. The present invention is directed toward the general construction of said containers by which individual portions of foodstuff may be carried without mixing them and may also be contained in such a manner that spillage is avoided.
The majority of the food containers are basically composed of a series of containers disposed one over the other. The containers are held in position by rods through which holding flanges of the containers pass, so that when in position the whole assembly may be easily carried. However, the transportation of the already known types of multiple food containers is not a safe one, because the assembled unit is liable to easily disassemble during transportation causing the contents to spill. Likewise, the temperatures of the contents normally reaches that of the surroundings because the assembly lacks insulating means such as the insulating chamber of the present invention.
In the present invention, the temperature of the contents, which are generally foodstuffs, is held at a pre-selected value. This is achieved by the fact that the various units are sealed when they are assembled, which is possible because, in addition to the sealing of the individual units of the assembly, an insulating air chamber is provided in their walls.